Ruby on a mission
by Callidus-Neuro
Summary: Four times in which Ruby fails to master the art of wooing and one time she succeeds. Weiss just thinks Ruby is an adorable idiot. Planning for this to be a five chapter story. White Rose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the first chapter of what's going to be a five chapter series. I apologize in advance for the OOCness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy

* * *

"Ruby" A delicate eyebrow twitched once, twice, and thrice.

"Yes?"

"Explain what it is that you are holding"

Ruby tilted her head, her short red-streaked hair fluttering and silver eyes staring into icy blue in confusion.

"Well, it's a fish"

"Yes, I see that. But the real question is, why?"

"Why a fish, or why now?"

"Ruby! Just explain why in the world you are giving me a fish!" Weiss practically screamed in frustration. A few students who were passing by stopped to stare at the heiress who was now desperately trying to regain composure as best as she can while holding a smelly fish. Whilst most people would have looked utterly ridiculous holding such a thing in the middle of the school corridor, Weiss Shnee managed to be the epitome of elegance and beauty. She was able to pull off a feat no normal seventeen year old girl could and in that moment, Ruby knew she had made a right choice in falling in love with the older girl (not that she really had a choice)

"Oh. Well, you see, Yang said the best way to win a person's heart is through their stomach so…" Ruby trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence.

"So you decided the best course of action to take was to give me a rotten fish" Weiss finished for Ruby with an unimpressed face. It did nothing to put a damper on Ruby's happy mood.

"Yup!"

"Couldn't you have made lunch for me or something along that line? And did you not perhaps think that when Yang gave you this advice, she might have been talking about herself?"

At this, Ruby's face turned thoughtful. After a minute of contemplation, Ruby admitted to herself that maybe Weiss had a point. But then again, the heiress always had a point so it was nothing to dwell on. After all, they say that regret is just a waste of time. And Ruby Rose was anything but a time-waster. So instead of admitting verbally that yes, Weiss had a point, Ruby beckoned Weiss to hand over the fish, to which Weiss did as asked, although hesitantly after giving her a suspicious look.

Ruby answered the look with a reassuring grin which only made Weiss narrow her eyes even further.

"Ruby, what are you going to do with that fish?"

"Cook it, obviously. You can't just eat the raw fish, Weiss"

And suddenly, before Weiss could even blink, Crescent Rose was in Ruby's hand in its scythe form, the sharp blade gleaming proudly. A ridiculous thought entered Weiss' mind and she almost laughed at her own silliness. Even Ruby wasn't so dumb as to try and cut a fish with a giant scythe in the middle of a compacted corridor…right? Weiss' eyes widened as she witnessed Ruby tossing the fish into the air and she reminded herself that yes, Ruby _was _that dumb.

"Ruby, no!"

She was too late. The damage was done.

"Oops. Hehe, I messed up"

Weiss once again twitched her eyebrow, feeling a headache coming in. She suddenly looked forward to letting out her frustrations in training more than ever before.

"RUBY!"

"I'M SORRY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss was not happy. Not at all.

Ruby had received a week worth of detention from Glynda because of the corridor incident where Ruby had made some serious damages to the wall and floor and Weiss was also included in the punishment simply because she happened to be involved. Of course, Glynda completely disregarded Weiss' cry of indignation along with the fact that the white haired girl was a mere victim. None of this meant anything to the stern woman and that had been the end of the matter.

As Weiss thought of all the implications a week worth of detention brought, she was barely able to stop a cry of fury from escaping her throat. She repeated to herself in her head that she was the heiress to the Schnee dust company and therefore should act accordingly.

Deciding that she really needed to let off some steam, she entered the emerald forest with the intention to beat up some Grimm into a bloody pulp until her anger was satisfied.

Stepping into an open clearing, she stopped and closed her eyes. It was winter so the forest was covered in white and the air was chilly and felt sharp against her body but Weiss didn't particularly care. She more often than not felt at home in the snow, blending in with the season. Her peace was interrupted however, she her ears caught the faint sound of scuffling and a voice mumbling in the distance. Curious, she walked towards the sound, careful not to make a crunching noise in the thick layer of snow.

She stopped short at the sight she saw, her mouth dropping open.

It was Ruby. Dragging a dead Beowolf through snow. Many other Beowolf corpses lay scattered in the area and it was obvious who the culprit was. If Weiss was the type to feel sorry for soulless monsters, she would have cringed in sympathy for the dead Grimm corpses. But as it stood, she could care less as she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Ruby…?"

The said girl froze in her tracks. She then quickly dropped the Beowolf corpse and stood erected, both hands held up in a surrendering pose.

"Heya! Weiss! What are you doing here?" Ruby half chuckled nervously. Weiss ignored the question and casted her eyes upon the scattered dead Beowolfs once again before pointedly looking back at the younger girl. "Oh! This is…ur, um, a project! A project for …Grimm body vivisection class…?" Ruby's voice rose in pitch, her statement sounding more like a question. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Ruby. Tell me the truth. What in the world are you doing?"

"Haha…I already told you Weiss, silly-"

"Ruby"

Ruby dropped her façade at Weiss' glare and poked her fingers against each other and shuffled around.

"Well, I went to Jaune for help after the fish incident and he said maybe I could do something to do with how we became partners. So we planned this together."

Weiss sighed. She should have known it was one of those idiots again. Oh Lord, why was she surrounded by utter morons all the time?

"And what is this 'plan' exactly?"

"We argued on the matter for a while but in the end, we settled on making a giant heart shape with Grimm corpses. You know, to symbolise us being huntresses and all that."

"Ruby, please tell me that you realize this is extremely creepy"

"It seemed like a good idea…"

Ruby's big silver eyes glinted with unshed tears and Weiss melted. Curse those adorable eyes.

Weiss tried to look at this from a more positive side. The thought put into the gesture was endearing though the method was a bit…grotesque. Weiss knew Ruby only had the right intentions and was probably just too swept up in her childish excitement to actually think through her plan.

"I appreciate the thought," Weiss started and Ruby's eyes immediately brightened. "but please, next time, think through your plans"

Ruby grinned and tackled Weiss into a hug. Weiss' cheeks turned a light shade of red as she pretended to be annoyed though she secretly enjoyed the hug. Ruby pulled away with a radiant smile.

"So does that mean that there can be a next time?"

Weiss smirked.

"Surprise me," was her simple reply.

A silence stretched between them. Suddenly, Ruby spoke up.

"Do you want me to finish the heart-"

"Don't even think about it"

"Are you sure? It'll be really cute"

"No Ruby, it'll be disturbing. I'd rather not have nightmares about Beowolf hearts"

"Fine"

* * *

A/N: So that was the second chapter. Hope it wasn't too weird... Oh well. I promise though that the last chapter will actually be serious. But until then, enjoy the crack, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang! Bang!_

Weiss stirred in her bed and groaned.

_Bang! Bang!_

She got her pillow and covered her ears, desperately attempting to block out the horrible noises that was disturbing her sleep. She had stayed up late studying and rewriting out notes from class so she needed her sleep to be alert and at her full potential the next day. The only thing stopping her was the sound.

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

Weiss snapped her eyes open in irritation. _'That is it!' _

"Stop the noise!" she shrieked as she shot up into sitting position…only to face a large wooden board hanging down from the bottom of Ruby's bed. Weiss blinked.

"Argh!" A surprised yelp and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor reached Weiss' ears. She turned to the direction of the noise and found that the source was the one and only Ruby Rose. Weiss gritted her teeth. Honestly, she should have known.

"Ruby, _what _is it this time? And it better be important" Weiss practically hissed. To Ruby's credit, she didn't flinch or step back but merely clasped her hands together behind her back nervously.

"Well…"

"If it's Yang or Jaune again, then god help me, because I will not be responsible for their missing limbs"

"Nora said it would be awesome. She said you would be totally impressed"

Weiss resisted the strong urge to slap her face in frustration. Of course it was the other idiot she had the displeasure of associating with. Idiots just never seemed to run short when it came to team RWBY and JNPR. She eyed the wooden board. There seemed to be something carved on it but the lighting was too dark for Weiss to make out anything distinctive.

"Please explain why it's hovering on my bed" Weiss sighed, too tired to even be fully angry. She would get her revenge later. Ruby lit up with a proud smile, as if she had just evented toothpaste.

"Nora said it'd be cool and I thought it'll be a good idea because it'll be the first thing you see when you wake up"

And indeed, it would be the first thing Weiss will see when she wakes up, providing that she doesn't smash her head against the wooden board and fall unconscious.

"Ruby, why?" This was the only thing Weiss could mutter at this point. Ruby bent down and picked up the object had she dropped earlier- a hammer.

"You did give me permission to try again"

"Not in the middle of the night, you dunce!"

Ruby at least had the decency to look guilty.

"To be fair, I didn't intend to wake you up" she said. Weiss narrowed her eyes and glared.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have hammered so loudly"

"Sorry"

Weiss took a deep breath to calm down. It wasn't that big a deal. It was just Ruby being an idiot again, nothing new there. She would go back to sleep and salvage whatever amount of rest she could. Meanwhile, Ruby fiddled with her hammer before finally coming to a decision. She approached the wooden board and started pulling out the nails. Weiss sat on her bed, wondering what the younger girl was doing now.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking down the board. Since you already know, there's no point to it now" Ruby said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Weiss blamed her sleep-induced mind for what she said next.

"You can hang it up somewhere else where it doesn't bother anyone"

Ruby stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Weiss with a hopeful expression.

"Really?" she asked. When Weiss tiredly nodded, Ruby grinned and gave out a loud, "Yay!"

"What does it say on it anyway?" Weiss asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. They say the curiosity killed the cat. In hindsight, Weiss thinks she probably should have taken that saying a bit more seriously.

Ruby got a torch and silently shone the beam of light on the board. Weiss squinted and once she got used to the light, she began to read.

It said: _You're the 'Weiss-est' person I know, and your pretty cool-O. I'm red-y to hang out with you, so where do your Shin, 'Knee' go? Whass-your anshwer? Boo hoo._

Weiss wasn't sure what to say. She lost her ability to speak because honestly, what are you supposed to say to something like that? It didn't grammatically make sense, the content was guessable at best and the attempt at puns with her name was just pathetic. As if reading her mind, Ruby chuckled nervously.

"I may have had too much cookies with Nora before we decided what to write. It sounded good to my sugar-induced brain"

Weiss decided it was best if she didn't say anything so she went back to sleep, hoping that two hours of rest would be able to brain-wash her enough to make her forget everything.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I was the one who had too much sugar... because this? I don't even know.


	4. Chapter 4

Generally speaking, Weiss didn't like being kidnapped. Of course, most people wouldn't like to be kidnapped but for Weiss, this was an entirely different matter from fear or whatever other emotions normal people felt when being kidnapped. She wasn't afraid, oh no. She simply did not like the implications that she was weak enough to be kidnapped. True, she had been put to sleep _in her sleep _but she was a huntress and she should have been ready to fight back.

She had to wonder how her kidnapper got into beacon in the first place, seeing that her school was one of the safest places someone can be in. There was a flash of red and a hooded figure stood in front of her tied form. Weiss stared.

If there was a wall immediately in front of her, Weiss would have not hesitated to bang her head against repeatedly just to take away the frustration.

"I should have known…Ruby"

The hooded figure visibly seemed startled before regaining their composure. In a deep and obviously fake voice, they said, "Who is this Ruby? I know not of any that go by that name"

Weiss growled, her hands itching to draw her trusty Myrtenaster and drive it through the infuriating girl standing in front of her. And she probably would have done it if her hands were not tied together behind the chair.

"Ruby…I'm warning you, release me now and explain because if you don't I will make sure nobody finds your body once I get out of my restraints" she threatened. The hooded figure stood frozen still for a moment before quickly pulling down their hood to reveal…yes, Ruby. The girl gulped, eyeing Weiss with a 'forgive me' look. Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just untie me and I won't do anything"

Ruby gulped and approached the older girl and started carefully unknotting the rope that held Weiss hostage. "I read it in one of Blake's books. I think it was Beauty and the Beast? The girl fell in love with the kidnapper and they lived happily ever after so I thought it might just work" she explained as she untied the last knot.

Weiss rubbed her wrists and refrained from scoffing in a very unladylike manner.

"Belle had Stockholm Syndrome. And how in any stretch of the imagination is 'Beauty and the Beast' realistic? Belle was probably charged with bestiality afterwards, though that's just my opinion"

Ruby pouted, "You need imagination Weiss"

"And you need a reality check because if you think kidnapping me and holding me hostage in god-knows-where is going to make me fall for you, you're sorely mistaken. But now that's I've mentioned it, where are we?"

Weiss looked at her surroundings properly for the first time. They were inside a hut of some sort and there were no windows so she couldn't make out where exactly they were. Ruby seemed to ponder, scratching her head. A thick silence filled the room until a nervous laugh erupted from the girl. Weiss suddenly felt dread settling in her stomach.

"I'm…not so sure actually. I just ran and found this place" Ruby said, starting to slowly back away from the obviously seething heiress. Uh-oh. "Umm.. Weiss?"

Weiss took a deep breath. In and out, in and out.

"RUBY ROSE! When we get back, you are going to get so much writing tasks, you hands will drop off"

"NO! Anything but that!"

"THEN FIND A WAY BACK HOME!"

* * *

A/N: Whoohoo! One more chapter and we're done! Next chapter is going to be a bit more serious than the previous ones so look forward to that!

After this, I'm thinking of starting another RWBY story and I have an idea but we'll see how that turns out. Stay tuned!


End file.
